XG-70 Susanoo
The result of the HI-MAERF Project (HI'gh-'''M'aneuver '''AE'R'onautic 'F'ortress), a US-led program that aimed to construct a powerful mobile weapon that could reduce the number of men and machines required for assault operations by almost 100 times, especially those involving Hive infiltration. The XG-70 is essentially a floating fortress, powered by a Moorcock-Lechte Engine built by Lockweed after the discovery of G Elements. The XG-70 was initially scrapped due to the inability to precisely control the Field around the pilots without killing them; the powerful gravitational fluctuations of the Field often caused fatal G-force-related injuries for both the pilots and other personnel around them. After the completion of Alternative IV and the 00 Unit, the UN obtained the two XG-70 units from the United States in exchange for XM3. This was to be used in guarding the 00 Unit to ensure that it would be able to complete its objective. It was named the Susanoo after the god of the sea and storms and who was considered the ruler of Yomi (land of the dead) in Japanese Mythology. XG-70a Valkyrie The first XG-70 prototype, jointly developed by North Americana , McDaell Doglam, and Lockweed. Its fatal flaw of killing its pilots was, unfortunately, first discovered during its test run. XG-70b Susanoo II The second prototype to be constructed in the HI-MAREF Project, and controlled solely by the 00 Unit. Despite its size at over 130 meters, it is armed with only a Rutherford Field and a Charged Particle Cannon. Its first and only deployment was at the operation to take out Objective 21, the Sadogashima Hive. While its firepower was immense, the 00 Unit ceased to function midway through the operation due to unforseen circumstances. The Susanoo II crashed onto the battlefield and was rendered unretrievable within the given timeframe. Rather than abandon the Susanoo II and have the BETA retrieve and adapt to the technology used, the unit was self-destructed, resulting in an explosion 20 times greater than that of the G Bombs dropped on the Yokohama Hive during the Battle for Yokohama that wiped out the entire island of Sadogashima including Objective 21, the Sadogashima Hive. XG-70d Susanoo IV Controlled by the 00 Unit, Yashiro Kasumi, and Shirogane Takeru. Unlike the Susanoo II, the Susanoo IV was extremely large at 180 meters tall, and was to be very heavily armed in anticipation for close-range combat in Hive conditions. The newest change to its operation doctrine was to use three pilots for its operation; this allowed for more flexibility, one of which was the manipulate the Susanoo IV's Rutherford Field around nearby allied units, affording them incredible protection against all forms of attack without the risk of killing them with gravitational fluctuations. To accomplish its goal, the Susanoo IV was to be equipped with the following weapons: *2 x 2700mm standard railguns *8 x EML-99 Electromagnetic Induction Launcher *12 x 36mm Chainguns *2 sizes of Vertical Launching Systems: **Small ones capable of launching up to 36 standard armour piercing missiles at once **Large ones for firing up to 16 simultaneous 'Bunker Buster' super heavy missiles *Charged Particle Cannon *Rutherford Field *Escape Shuttle *Various Supply Containers filled with ammunition, fuel, and extra weapons and armaments Unfortunately, due to the rush to initiate Operation Ouka and the damage the unit received during the attack on Yokohama base, the unit was only equipped with the 36mm chainguns, VLS, Rutherford Field, Charged Particle Cannon, Escape Shuttle as well as the storage containers. A severe lack of ammunition meant that it had to deploy without any of the bunker buster-type missiles however this was worked around by replacing warheads for the large-scale VLS missiles with the remaining S-11s on Yokohama base. The various 36-missile VLS were unnaffected Also, due to the damage received during the attack on Yokohama Base, the Moorcock-Lechte Engine was unable to operate at full capacity, and thus was unable to build up energy for the Charged Particle Cannon while the Rutherford Field was active. Despite these flaws, the unit was still integral to the seizing of the Primary Objective, and the destruction of "Target A", without which Operation Ouka would have been a total failure. Upon the destruction of "Target A" the escape shuttle was used to immediately lift the crew inside out the opening in the Hive's Monument. It is presumed that the unit itself was either abandoned, destroyed, or perhaps recovered at a later date, but its final fate is unknown. Trivia *The XG-70 shares some similarities with the real life XB-70 supersonic bomber, mainly the fact that they both were involved in accidents that killed their pilots. Aside from that, the first XG-70 model was named 'Valkyrie' much like the XB-70. Moreover, like the XG-70, the XB-70 was initially designed to use a new type of aircraft fuel (Zip Fuel). Finally, only three examples of each machine were ever produced and they all had design improvements over their predecessors. Though unlike the XG-70d the third XB-70 was never actually used and was scrapped. *Susanoo is famed for having slain the 8-headed, 8-tailed giant dragon dragon of Japanese legend Yamato-no-orochi (or sometimes just Orochi). He did this by obtaining eight great vats of Sake and offering them to the dragon. The dragon thanked the god and immediately dipped each of his heads into a vat and drank them dry before falling into a drunken stupor. Susanoo then cut off each of his heads and cut his body into tiny pieces as it lay defenceless. However when cutting the final tail his sword shattered. Finding this strange he tore open the tail and found within the blade Kusanagi-no-tsurugi, which is now one of the three sacred treasures of Japan. *The legend above is somewhat mirrored in Alternative at the climax of Operation Ouka. The vast Superior Existance is portrayed in CGs as having 6 eyes (heads) and 6 tentacles (tails). It is also confronted with a large, distracting temptation (the knowledge the 00 Unit contains and the energy generated by the XG-70d) which it immediately seeks to drain. Finally it is destroyed by 'Susanoo's blade' (the charged particle cannon) and reduced to its component atoms. Image Gallery Klendathu.jpg|A fleet of HSST's before an orbital drop, accompanied by the XG-70d. 1295314929814.jpg|Blueprints for the XG-70b Susanoo II, with a standard Shiranui for size comparison. 51ACF1AD.png|Top view of the XG-70b. 4FBFD699.png|Sprite used for the XG-70b in Alternative. 6B2E084D.png|The Susanoo IV providing close-in support with its 36mm chainguns. 6B00B49A.png|The Susanoo IV's shoulder VLS launching large cluster-munition missiles. 57621585.png|The Susanoo IV in a hangar. 75725103.png|A display showing the Susanoo IV's improved controls over the Rutherford Field system. 502B1C8A.png|The entrance to the Susanoo II's cockpit, located at the base of its head unit. The 00 Unit can be seen seated inside. susanoo yon-ki.png|Sprites of the Susanoo IV, used in Alternative. Susanooii.png|The resultant explosion from the XG-70b Susanoo II's self destruct. The kasumi office chair.jpg|XG-70d Susanoo cockpit configuration. please keep your hands in the capsule.png|A schematic showing how the escape shuttle is stored in the Susanoo IV. Category:Alternative IV Category:Spoilers Category:Alternative Category:Hardware and Technology